Rescue
by SuSh
Summary: Letty gets a little lonely, so she calls Dom to 'rescue' her...


"Rescue" - Dom/Letty  
  
Author: Sush   
  
Rated: R (for language and sexual content)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. All character of "The Fast and the Furious" belong to Universal.  
  
**AN: This songfic was inspired by the song "Rescue" by Ashanti**  
  
*All alone and I'm feeling wanted  
  
Try to wait but my body's calling  
  
You're the one  
  
So why don't you come and rescue me*  
  
There came a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder that followed. A sixteen year old Letty looked to her left and her clock said 3:27 AM. She wasn't able to sleep because something was bothering her. It was more than just the summer heat. She continued to toss and turn until she finally decided to pick up her phone and dialed the familiar number she knew better than the back of her hand. She nervously waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She heard the familiar deep voice on the other end.  
  
"Dom?" She asked.  
  
"Who the fuck is this?" asked a very irritated and bothered Dom.  
  
"It's me, Letty," she answered.  
  
"Oh, hey Letty. What's up?" after realizing who it was, his tone shifted to a calmer one.  
  
"I can't fall asleep," Letty replied. "Sorry to wake you up. I thought Mia would pick up."  
  
"Nah! That's okay," he said. "Dontcha know? Mia's a heavy sleeper. Nothing wakes her up," they both chuckled. "So why can't you sleep?"  
  
Right after he asked her the question, they heard a loud clap of thunder, which caused Letty to jump.  
  
"Um, other than the thunder and humidity," Letty started. "I'm feeling kinda lonely."  
  
*I'll be here while you're on your way and  
  
Countin down til I see your face and  
  
Hurry up cause I love the way you rescue me*  
  
"Oh," was all Dom said. "So what you want me to do about it?" he asked seductively, after a moment of silence.  
  
"I'm home alone. My parents are out... somewhere," she responded.  
  
He took the hint and took a glance at his clock.  
  
"I'll be there in five," he answered before hanging up.  
  
When Letty heard the doorbell, she slowly walked down her stairs. She opened the front door and saw him standing there, all wet from the pouring rain.  
  
*Now you're here  
  
Come on out the rain  
  
Soaking wet, body's glistening  
  
Finally we can do something so rescue me  
  
Can't believe how it's going down  
  
I'm so obsessed with this love I found  
  
It got my head spinnin round and round  
  
Just rescue me*  
  
"Oh my God, you're soaked. Come in," Letty said, moving aside for him.  
  
"You only live a block down so i walked over here, but I didn't realize it was raining this hard," Dom said.  
  
"You're gonna get sick. Take your shirt off," she commanded, helping him with the shirt. After the shirt was off, thunder striked again and Letty jumped into Dom's arms.  
  
"There's nothing to be scared of," Dom said when their eyes met. "I'm here." Dom's arms wrapped around Letty's small waist and he pulled her in closer to his large, damp body.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look?" Dom asked while licking his lips.  
  
"No," Letty answered, lost in his deep brown, mesmerizing eyes.  
  
"Well, you look very very sexy," he said with his hands on her hips and her hands on his smooth chest. Dom leaned down and captured Letty's mouth with his. She kissed back and let her hands slide from his chest to the back of his neck. Dom's hands slid up to her breasts and massaged them through her cotton material of her tank top. Letty moaned at his touch. After what seemed like forever of lip locking, they stopped and they moved to her bedroom.  
  
*I come alive when I feel your touch and  
  
I can drown in this pool of love  
  
You could get what I'm thinking of  
  
Come rescue me  
  
All night long  
  
Take me away to another place  
  
Rescue me  
  
Save me*  
  
Dom laid Letty down on her soft bed and started sucking and nibbling on the side of her neck. Letty rubbed her body against his and felt his already hard dick pressed against her. Dom then helped Letty out of her tank top and shorts, which left her with only her panties. Dom continued his mouth job by starting a trail from her neck, slowly going down to her breasts and down to her navel. As he went down, his tongue left a wet trail.  
  
When he got to her breasts, he took one tender nipple into his warm and wet mouth and gently sucked on it. He went lower and placed little butterfly kisses around her navel before dipping his tongue in it. He moved lower and slowly slid her panties off with his teeth. After he took the whole thing off, he positioned his face between her legs where it's moist and hot.  
  
Letty can feel his hot breath teasing her. She just wanted him to go straight to the fucking. Dom slowly tortured her by running his wet tongue across her whole pussy. Letty arched up and grounded into his face. Dom held her hips down with his strong arms and continued to torture her with his tongue until she climaxed.  
  
Dom climbed on top of Letty and kissed her again. Before he inserted himself into her, he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I promise, it'll only hurt a bit."  
  
He then gently thrusted inside of her, stretching her insides. Letty gasped when she felt him enter her and felt how big he really was. His pace was slow at first until she got use to his size. Knowing she was close, Dom dipped his head and caught one of her nipples with his mouth. He sucked on it a bit until Letty wrapped her legs around his hips. Right when they both came at the same time, Dom kissed Letty.  
  
*Laying here with you in the dark  
  
I always knew you could shift my heart  
  
When I'm with you I don't want to stop  
  
So rescue me  
  
Only you can fulfill my needs  
  
Take me away from this agony  
  
I want to live out my fantasy  
  
Just rescue me*  
  
After they caught their breath, Letty snuggled against Dom.  
  
"I love you, Dom," Letty whispered before she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
*All night long  
  
Take me away to another place  
  
Rescue me* 


End file.
